In many fields of endeavour, electronic content is regularly reviewed and revised by more than one person. Thus, over the lifetime of the content, many revisions can occur, sometimes as part of collaborative activity involving several editors acting at nearly the same time. As the number of involved editors increases, the quantity of revisions associated with the content also tends to increase. Therefore, managing collaborative editing operations often becomes more complex as the number of participating editors grows.